


let's go for a walk

by vesperlynds



Category: Four Weddings and a Funeral (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: gemma/duffy drabble written for a friday the 13th prompt





	let's go for a walk

"Come on, Duffy. Nobody's gonna steal your shoes because it's Friday the 13th."

"Uh, Gemma. It happens every year. I mean, maybe it's not ghosts." Duffy awkwardly shuffles his feet, and pauses. "It's probably Collin. He sits in the front row of class, and always tries to catch me off guard."

Gemma runs her hand through Duffy's hair, and smiles, "I'm sorry, darling, but it's not that hard."

Duffy smiles, as he squeezes Gemma's shoulder, "I know. I once got distracted because I saw a leaf that was shaped like Beyoncé."

Gemma laughs quietly as she and Duffy walk out their front door. "I know, Duffy. You ran into me and threw the leaf at my face."

Duffy lightly blushes, "But, you still love me."

Gemma curls into Duffy's side,as they walk along the sidewalk, "I'm still not quite sure how that happened, but I'm glad it did."


End file.
